The Smas Bros React to Little Mac
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: Another newcomer means another reaction-even if there weren't any beforehand! Join the smash bros as they react to a highly requested newcomer!


**TZBM: This is something I've wanted to do for a while, but I wanted to wait until I could make more than one or two chapters. But now that there are a handful of newcomers revealed for Smash, this dream can become reality. Disclaimer, please.**

**Master Hand: TheZeldaBigMacintosh does not own any of the characters or other content in this story. This is simply an idea he thought of using already trademarked items. He does not condone claiming ownership of that which is not yours, and is in no way claiming to own any character used or referenced to in this story.**

**TZBM: Thank you, Master Hand. Story time!**

**The Smash Bros. React to Little Mac**

For the fourth time, the Smasher had gathered in Smash Mansion's movie theater to watch a trailer for the upcoming Super Smash Bros game.

"I wonder who it will be this time." Link thought aloud.

"You wonder too much, boy. It's obviously going to be the confirmation of my return." Ganondorf insisted.

"Care to make a little wager on that, Ganondork?" Toon Link butted in.

"First off, stop calling me that or this trailer will have to be postponed due to injury. Second, what kind of wager?" Ganondorf asked.

"I was thinking five hundred smash coins." Toon Link asnwered.

"Deal. I bet it's just a reaveal of me." Ganondorf grinned smugly.

"And I bet it's a newcomer." Toon Link shot back.

"Well then, I bet it's a newcomer that used to be an Assist Trophy." Link suddenly cut in.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Everyone knows none of those Assist Trophies will make the jump to playable character!" Ganondorf responed, trying to refrain from chuckling madly.

"We'll see, GD." Link rhymed.

"Darn it! I told you not to-"

"Settle down, everyone. The trailer will begin in a few moments." Master Hand's voice rang out, keeping Ganondorf from finishing ang sparing Link a few broken limbs.

Ganondorf sat down, albeit begrudgingly, making a mental note to punch Link's lights out later that day.

The trailer started with the now traditional slicing sound and animation, creating a smash bros symbol out of flames, before zooming in and flashing white. When the flash died down, what should come into focus but a makeshift training room. A familiar shadow danced on the wall.

"Could it be?" a certain assist trophy murmured, eyes widening in amazement.

The shadow was revealed to belong to somone wearing a pink jogging suit and green boxing gloves, a teenaged male juding by his stature, as the hood of the suit was up, obscuring his face.

By now, most of the Smashers had realized who it was, including one king of evil who became silently furious when he realized just who was sitting with the other assist trophies.

The hooded figure continued to exercise, doing low angle hanging sit-ups, shadow boxing, and practicing combos on a punching bag that was revealed to be Sandbag.

The mystery character then threw off his jogging suit and punched his fist forward, revealing himself to be none other than Little Mac as the caption 'Little Mac Punches In' appeared and a remix of the classic Punch Out theme began playing

Cheering rang throughout the theater as the trailer continued, showing Little Mac performing various moves, transforming into Giga Mac as his final smash, and showing off the power meter which allowed Mac to deliver one-hit ko's to opponents when fully charged.

Perhaps no one cheered louder than Little Mac himself. As the movie ended and the lights came back on, several of the veterans hugged and congratulated Little Mac on join the Smash Bros.

"I have one thing I want to say to my mentor, trainer, and friend, who was watching at home." Little Mac said, "Yo Doc! I did it!"

Eventually, things wore down, and everyone started to leave the theater. Ganondorf and Toon Link honored their word, and each payed Link two hundred and fifty smash coins. As Link walked out, he stopped next to Lucario.

"Thanks for the help." Link thought, handing the Aura pokemon half the payout.

"Anything to shut up tall, dark, and emo over there." Lucario telepathicaly responded.

Link chuckled, running out of the theater before Ganondorf could hit him.

**TZBM: With the hype of Little Mac's reveal, I couldn't not write this. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you look forward to more updates from me...assuming I can make myself keep writing.**

**Master Hand: Farewell, everyone.**


End file.
